


[VID] Ask Me To

by Moonfoot



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Lots of Crying, M/M, Video, but it's marcus we're talking about so that's to be expected, they're in love so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfoot/pseuds/Moonfoot
Summary: Yeah, so they’re pretty much all I can think about and I’m not even mad about it.I had a desperate, burning need to watch these Soft™ boys gently cup each other’s faces to the dulcet, melancholic sounds ofPhoebe Bridgers’ “Steamroller”…so that is what happened.It’s basically my masterpiece. I can’t beat this, y'all, it’s all downhill from here.Please leave me a comment if you enjoy it. I crave validation.





	[VID] Ask Me To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shenanigana (Aidara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidara/gifts).



> This is for Shenanigana because she had to put up with me complaining about how long it was taking to convert twenty episodes of television from mkvs to mp4s for two (2) solid days. (I felt like it was the early 2000s again, when one movie took, like, three days to download.) Oh, and also because she loves Tomas and Marcus as much as I do, which is a lot, obviously.


End file.
